


an open letter to narcissus

by spacetrash0



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: boo he sucks leave his ass, echo Finally gains a brain cell, next one will probably be abt medusa babey!!!!, sorta sad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrash0/pseuds/spacetrash0
Summary: My name is Echo, a mountain nymphI’ve been with many menNone quite like you, fair Narcissus





	an open letter to narcissus

**Author's Note:**

> one of my first poems, enjoy!
> 
> [shoot me an ask @ space-trash0.tumblr.com]

My name is Echo, a mountain nymph  
I’ve been with many men  
None quite like you, fair Narcissus

Instead of falling for the beautiful one beside you  
You fell into your own reflection  
And hunched over it you stayed until your last day

My name is Echo, a mountain nymph  
I’ve been hurt by many men  
None quite like you, fair Narcissus

Curled up by your reflection,  
By the water where it showed  
Weeping and cursing when the night came,  
For it took you away from yourself  
They say you died that day

The truth is, you were always dead  
Dead to those around you,  
For but a ghost is a man who thinks only of himself  
Sifting through lively souls wishing only for a mirror

My name is Echo, a mountain nymph  
I’ve had realizations about many men  
None quite like you, fair Narcissus

You only wasted my time,  
And for that, I bid you farewell,  
Sweet Daffodil.


End file.
